firelight_2k_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Smackdown - Episode 57
The Fifty-Seventh episode of Smackdown was hosted in Atlanta, Georgia. The Smackdown roster continued their road to Judgement Day. Summary - The Miz opened the show demanding a WWE Championship match after originally losing his shot at the Universal Championship due to the draft and by proving himself by defeating Drew McIntyre at Backlash, as he acted by attacking Shinsuke Nakamura on the previous episode. Shane McMahon came to the ring and told The Miz that he would give Miz a WWE Championship shot, but only if he can win the No1 contenders match against AJ Styles in the main event. - The opening match saw Titus Worldwide defeat Sanity in a tag team match as Apollo Crews pinned Alexander Wolfe. - We go backstage as we see Nia Jax doing a backstage dismissing Charlotte and proclaiming that Charlotte is no match to her. - Andrade Almas did an in-ring promo and even though he claimed that Hideo Itami is one of the best strikers in the business, but he is absolutely no match for the greatest wrestler from Mexico and Almas is better than Itami in every way, including striking. - Andrade "Cien" Almas defeated Curt Hawkins in the next match by pinfall after Almas hit Hawkins with the Hammerlock DDT. Hideo Itami attacked Andrade Almas after the match as retribution for the attack that Almas did to Itami in the previous episode - Asuka defeated Billie Kay by submission after Asuka made Kay submit to the Asuka Lock. - Elias defeated Matt Hardy in the next match by pinfall after Elias hit Hardy with the Drift Away. Elias did a post match attack on Matt Hardy which injured Matt and he was then taken out of the arena on a stretcher. - Roderick Strong defeated Ethan Grant in a 15 minute classic by pinfall after Strong hit Ethan with the End of Heartache. Both men shook hands after the match (But Ethan had a look of anger on his face as he was walking up the ramp). - We go backstage and see the Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper & Erick Rowan) attack Chris Jericho backstage which ends with the Wyatt Family bringing a lifeless Jericho to the entrance way and Bray Wyatt hitting Chris Jericho with a Sister Abigail on the metal entrance ramp.. - The next match sees Seth Rollins defeat Shelton Benjamin by pinfall after Rollins hit Benjamin with the Curb Stomp. - The main event of the evening saw The Miz defeat AJ Styles a No1 Contenders match for a WWE Championship shot at Judgement Day by pinfall after The Miz hit AJ Styles with a Skull Crushing Finale. During the match, Rusev interfered and cost AJ Styles the match. After the match, both Shinsuke Nakamura and The Miz had a stare down to end the show. Results * Titus O'Neil & Apollo Crews Defeated Sanity (Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain) * Andrade "Cien" Almas Defeated Curt Hawkins * Asuka Defeated Billie Kay * Elias Defeated Matt Hardy * Roderick Strong Defeated Ethan Grant * Seth Rollins Defeated Shelton Benjamin * The Miz Defeated AJ Styles in an No1 Contenders Match Category:Smackdown results (Season 2)